The Boy who Wears White Briefs
by TaeTiger
Summary: [Vkook/ KookV] Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia yang seorang food blogger diminta mengambil gambar untuk catalog temannya. Apalagi produk yang akan dikeluarkan kali ini adalah sebuah celana dalam. Well, asalkan ada makanan, foto yang diambil seorang Kim Taehyung pasti sempurna. Dan pipi modelnya terlihat seperti bakpao Summary nista, but RnR please.. Thank you


**Warning: PLOT ANEH DAN TIDAK JELAS (saya tidak bisa menghilangkan pola Kookie yang nge-** _ **fans**_ **sama Tae)**

 **Bahasa sedikit vulgar dan adegan menjurus, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Saya tidak bisa menghilangkan ke-alien-an Kim Taehyung**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family.**

 **I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Absurdity (wtf)**

 **Casts: Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair: TaeKook atau KookV hayoo *smirk***

 **Rated:** **M (agar lebih aman)**

"Dialog yang diucapkan…"

'Ucapan dalam hati, euy!'

 **Terinspirasi dari Lays Rasa Madu Mentega yang tumpah di pangkuan Tiger saat dengan nistanya nonton fmv TaeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Boy who Wear White Briefs** **"**

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu alasan yang membuat dirinya, seorang _food blogger_ profesional yang biasanya menangkap foto _jjajangmyeon_ yang menjuntai _sexy_ atau _strawberry shortcake_ yang menggoda minta dilumat, harus berada di rumah Min Yoongi, pemilik _brand indie clothing_ ternama di Seoul; **Agust D.** Seingatnya, satu jam yang lalu dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seniornya yang dia kenal sejak masih _junior high_ di Daegu lima tahun yang lalu. Yoongi _hyung,_ begitu biasanya Taehyung menyapa seniornya, datang dengan memencet bel apartemen Kim muda dengan sangat brutal, mengakibatkan jantung Taehyung hampir copot. Setelahnya, entah bagaimana caranya, Kim Taehyung diseret ke rumah Min Yoongi, lalu ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu dikenalkan Yoongi sebagai Jeon Jungkook, model untuk produk **Agust D** yang baru.

"Umm…" gumam Jungkook memecah kesunyian, sementara Taehyung masih memasang _blank_ _expression-_ nya yang lucu. Kalau menurut Jungkook, ekspresi Taehyung seperti minta diterjang.

Dasar Jeon mesum!

" _Hyung.._ kapan kita mulai?" ucap yang lebih muda agak keras, sukses membuat Tae melepas topeng _blank_ -nya barusan.

"Tunggu dulu." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, dia harus memastikan sesuatu. "Jeon Jungkook, kau adalah model untuk produk terbaru **Agust D.** Benar?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantab. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Dasar bocah.

"Jadi… kali ini Yoongi _hyung_ mengeluarkan pakaian yang bagaimana?"

Taehyung benar-benar masih bingung. Kenapa harus ada Jungkook? Padahal biasanya _namja_ yang lebih tua dari Tehyung itu akan meminta bantuan Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Jin, atau bahkan Taehyung sebagai model. Terkadang Yoongi juga muncul di _catalog_ **Agust D** kalau dia sedang _mood._

Mereka beranam sudah saling mengenal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan saling membantu untuk bisnis masing-masing. Simbiosis mutualisme, kalau kata si genius Namjoon. Biasanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang akan didapuk sebagai fotografer karena mereka berdua yang paling paham tentang dunia perkameraan, walau lebih sering Jimin yang melakukan karena Taehyung lebih tertarik memotret makanan.

"Itu… Taetae _hyung_ tadi tidak mendengarkan Yoongi _hyung?"_

Taehyung menggeleng malas, membiarkan begitu saja Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nama yang manis. Kalau bukan karena diseret Yoongi, dia sebenarnya ogah berada di sini. Lebih baik Tae menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk tidur karena semalam dia baru selesai mengedit artikel untuk _blog-_ nya sekitar pukul 10, setelahnya ia mengerjakan tugas kuliah hingga jam 2 pagi.

"Umm…" Jungkook terlihat malu-malu, wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

'Bocah aneh.' pikir Taehyung.

"Celana dalam."

"Hah?"

"Produk baru **Agust D** adalah celana dalam."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pantas saja Min Yoongi mencari 'orang baru' sebagai model. Jin dan Namjoon yang merupakan sepasang kekasih itu mana mau jika tubuh pasangannya dilihat orang lain. Hoseok… pasti berteriak heboh saat proses pemtretan karena malu. Yoongi sendiri pasti ogah menunjukkan tubuh kerempengnya yang sepucat mayat, dan dia pasti melarang Jimin pamer _abs_ untuk orang selain dirinya.

"Pantas saja aku yang menjadi korban..."

Jimin pasti dilarang keras oleh Yoongi, kekasihnya, untuk memotret Jungkook. Otaknya terlalu mesum. Pilihan terakhir memang hanya Taehyung yang masih menjomblo dan hanya tertarik dengan makanan enak. Bisa dijamin hasil fotonya tidak akan ada yang nge- _blur._ Taehyung mendesah kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, Jungkook membayangkan desahan seperti apa yang akan Tae keluarkan saat berada di bawah kungkungannya.

.

.

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi melihat dua model _cawat hitam_ yang disinyalir akan dijual secara komersil di _outlet_ **Agust D** mulai minggu depan. Diperhatikannya baik-baik kedua benda di tangannya itu. Tangan kanannya memegang celana dalam model _briefs_ , di kolornya tertulis **Agust D** di bagian depan. Yang satunya lagi memegang benda yang hampir sama, bedanya itu model _trunks_.

"Tidak menarik. Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dijual di pasaran." gumam Taehyung asal. Kalau boleh jujur, Taeyung itu _fashion terrorist._ Walau tidak terlalu parah, tapi Tae suka menggunakan pakaian seenaknya. Terima kasih kepada Yoongi yang selalu memberi subsidi pakaian yang cocok dikenakan Taehyung sehingga penampilanya terlihat _beken._

Tae melirik Jungkook, lalu beralih ke _sofa_ ruang tengah Yoongi. Di atasnya terdapat dua buah _cawat_ berwarna putihdengan model yang sama seperti yang pemuda Kim pegang.

"Kook, kau ingin pakai yang mana?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir, sepertinya warna hitam akan terlihat lebih _hot._ Taehyung pasti tergoda saat melihat Jungkook memakainya. Jungkook menyeringai, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yang hitam!"

"Oke." dan Taehyung melempar _briefs_ berwarna putih ke arah Jungkook, mendarat tepat di wajahnya yang langsung berubah masam.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi, seingatnya Kim Taehyung tidak tuli. " _Hyung,_ aku bilang warna hitam. _Black, kuro…"_

Jungkook mencoba mengulangi, barangkali Kim Taehyung tidak berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sepertinya. Yang diajak bicara malah mendengus.

"Jeon, pakai itu dan kita akan mulai. Jangan membantah. Aku yang paling tahu apa yang bagus untuk kupotret."

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya kesal. Kalau memang itu yang ingin dilakukan Taehyung, kenapa harus repot-repot menanyainya? Dasar sok dominan. Lihat saja, beberapa detik setelah mellihat tubuh atletis Jungkook, pasti Taehyung akan bertekuk lutut, _head over heels for_ Jungkook. Membayangkannya saja Jungkook sampai senyum-senyum sendiri, Taehyung yang sedang menyiapkan kameranya saja berubah was-was, khawatir kalau-kalau modelnya sudah tidak waras.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Jungkook kembali ke ruang tengah dengan hanya memakai _briefs_ putih. Taehyung meliriknya sekilas setelah usai memasang kameranya ke _tripod._ Jungkook tidak perlu merasa malu walau hanya selembar _cawat_ yang menutupi bagian pribadinya, toh hanya ada dirinya dan sang fotografer di rumah Yoongi. Lagipula Jungkook sedang mencoba bersikap layaknya model profesional.

"Hmm… kurasa tidak oke." Taehyung berpikir keras. Warna merah bata di _sofa_ Yoongi akan terlihat aneh jika disandingkan dengan _briefs_ putih Jungkook. Sepertinya Taehyung harus memikirkan alternatif lain.

"Di kamar saja, _hyung!"_ usul Jungkook terlalu bersemangat. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba peruntngan dengan menyebut 'kamar'. Yah… siapa tahu dia bisa menggagahi Taehyung di sana.

"Kamar Yoongi _hyung_ terlalu gelap. Aku tidak suka. Tapi coba kau lihat, kalau sprei atau selimutnya berwarna putih. Ambil dan bawa kemari."

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa menurut karena Taehyung sudah pergi entah-kemana. Mungkin ingin mencari _spot_ yang cocok.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, _sofa_ Yoongi sudah tertutupi dengan _bed cover_ putih dan selimut yang sengaja dibuat berantakan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook pun mulai berpose dengan Taehyung yang duduk beberapa meter di hadapannya, fokus menatap melalui _viewfinder._

"Kook, bisa kau lebih santai lagi? Wajahmu terlalu… menantang?" gumam Taehyung ragu saat mengecek hasil fotonya. Sementara Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum girang. Apa dirinya begitu _hot_ sampai-sampai Taehyung merasa resah dan tertantang?

Jungkook lalu merabahkan diri di _sofa,_ meluruskan kaki kiri dan sedikit menekuk kaki kanannya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah kamera Taehyung sedang tangan kirinya berada tepat di atas gundukan di selangkangannya. Tubuh Jungkook agak miring ke arah Tae, mencoba untuk lebih 'menantang' sang fotografer.

Di luar dugaan, Taehyung langsung melepas kamera dari _tripod-_ nya setelah beberapa kali menggeser-geser fokus lensa dan menekan tombol _shutter._ Dia berjalan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipastikan ke arah Jungkook yang langsung duduk _nervous._ Mungkinkan Kim Taehyung mulai tergoda dengan _abs_ dan tubuh atletis Jungkook?

"Bocah ingusan." gumam Taehyung. Ia langsung naik ke atas _sofa_ dan duduk di sandaran _sofa_ tepat di belakang Jungkook _._ Dengan kurang ajarnya tangan kanan Tae menarik kepala Jungkook, memaksanya bersandar dengan tengkuk yang tepat mengenai pangkal paha Taehyung. Jungkook bersemu.

"Diam." titahnya sebelum sang model sempat protes. Tangannya yang memegang kamera lalu terjulur ke depan wajah Jungkook, menunjukkan _preview_ dari gambar yang sudah berhasil diambilnya.

"Kook… lihat baik-baik dirimu."

Dan Jungkook melakukan apa yang Taehyung katakan, melihat dirinya di layar kamera Taehyung.

Memalukan.

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otak model Jeon. Bagaimana tidak? Gambar pertama yang Taehyung ambil adalah foto dirinya yang setengah mengagkang dengan tangan yang mengusap _abs-_ nya sendiri, bibir bawahnya ia gigit setengah. Selanjutnya adalah foto dirinya yang menatap lurus ke kamera dengan tangan dan _gesture_ tubuh yang terlihat 'mengundang' entah-siapa yang melihatnya. Foto-foto berikutnya tak kalah 'mengerikan'. lalu yang paling parah adalah yang terakhir, Jungkook terlihat seperti…

"Kau ingin _onani_ atau menjadi _attention whore?"_

Mata Jungkook memanas mendengar kalimat _vulgar_ Taehyung. Sungguh Jungkook hanya ingin menggoda Taehyung, tidak ingin menggoda yang lain. Tapi… bagaimana kalau foto itu sampai digunakan dan semua orang melihat dirinya?

"H - _hyung…"_ Jungkook merengek, Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Dengar.." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook yang tadinya disisir ke belakang. Katanya agar terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan.

Omong kosong. Jungkook itu manis dilihat dari manapun. Menurut Taehyung, _sih…_

"Aku tahu kau grogi, apalagi kau terbiasa bergumul dengan buku-buku, bersembunyi di perpustakaan, terhindar dari orang-orang…"

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi, darimana Taehyung tahu semua itu? Tapi Jungkook lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat _hyung-_ nya.

"Tapi saat kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang model, yah.. walau pada kasus ini hanya model tingkat _indie clothing_ , itu artinya kau memutuskan untuk membiarkan dunia melihatmu. Kau tidak boleh malu, namun bukan berarti tidak tahu malu." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. "Kookie, yang kau lakukan itu berlebihan, kau tidak harus menggoda _customer_ untuk membuat mereka membeli produk ini. Lupakan soal urusan apakah celana dalam yang kau pakai akan laku atau tidak, itu urusan Yoongi _hyung, oke?"_

Jungkook mengangguk, padahal niatnya untuk menggoda Taehyung, tapi nyatanya ia malah mendapat kuliah mengenai dunia permodelan amatir dari seorang… _food blogger._

"Kita istirahat sepuluh menit." Taehyung turun dari sofa lalu mengambilkan kemeja Jungkook agar dipakainya. Kasihan juga kalau Jungkook sampai masuk angin.

Jungkook menurut, memakai kemejanya dengan mengancingkannya asal, lalu mengikuti Taehyung berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau boleh memakan dan meminum apapun yang ada di kulkas. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan marah. Lagipula dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar menghabiskan camilannya sendiri."

Dan mata Jungkook berbinar riang. Dia mengabaikan Taehyung yang duduk di meja makan dan langsung membuka pintu kulkas. Tangannya sibuk mengambil _potato chips_ dan _cookies_ dari kulkas. Jungkook baru saja ingin mengambil _cola,_ namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kookie…"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara _bass_ yang dengan merdu memanggil namanya. Dan sebuah suara mesin pengambil gambar dengan jelas menyapa indera pendengaran Jungkook. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kim Taehyung sudah menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya, lalu menunjukkan _rectangle smile-_ nya yang memukau.

"Sempurna." gumamnya puas pada _sight_ yang tertangkap lensa kameranya. Asalkan ada makanan, foto Taehyung akan sempurna, apalagi pipi Jungkook dan perutnya terlihat seperti makanan empuk berbahan tepung.

"H - _hyung…_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung, lalu menaruh _snack_ yang diambilnya ke atas meja makan.

"Bekerja." jawab Taehyung enteng. Tangannya menyodorkan kamera ke arah Jungkook, membiarkan modelnya melihat sendiri bagaimana ia terlihat sempurna melalui _viewfinder_ Taehyung. Jungkook yang tangannya penuh membawa makanan tengah menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah polos yang terlihat sangat… manis? Kemeja berantakan yang dipakainya serta rambut acak-acakan akibat ulah sang fotografer malah membuat Jungkook terlihat _sexy._

Dalam konteks seorang _bottom._

" _Hyung!_ Kau tidak bisa memakai ini. Aku terlihat tidak _manly,_ dan astaga… tanganku penuh dengan makanan!" Pekik Jungkook heboh.

Serius. Apa guna _abs_ di perut dan tubuh atletisnya jika ia terlihat seperti _bottom_ tulen? Dan wajah polosnya yang terlihat kaget itu… Ya Tuhan! Sia-sia sudah usaha Jungkook selama kurang lebih enam bulan untuk mendapatkan tubuh atletis idamannya.

"Kook, kau terlihat menakjubkan!" puji Taehyung yang malah membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, walau begitu wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti _uke_ manja yang baru saja menghabiskan malam dengan kekasihnya, lalu ketahuan mengambil makanan di kulkas untuk camilan."

"Tepat sekali." Taehyung meng-amin-i ucapan model Jeon sambil tertawa. Memang itu yang ingin diperlihatkan Taehyung.

"Astaga.. Kim Taetae _hyung!"_ Jungkook menaikkan kemejanya, menunjukkan _abs_ miliknya sambil ber- _pout_ ria. "Apa kau tidak tergoda dengan otot-otot _manly_ ini?"

Ups… Jungkook keceplosan.

"Ma -maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau memposisikan tubuh _manly_ ini sebagai _bottom?_ Punya hak apa kau? Tubuhmu saja kerempeng begitu!"

 _Gulp._

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya mulut bodohnya sudah salah bicara. Yang barusan itu… bukannya secara langsung Jungkook mengatai sang fotografer? Astaga… apa yang harus Jeon Jungkook lakukan?

"Hoo…" tanggapan Kim Taehyung lebih tenang dari yang Jungkook bayangkan. Sang model menghela nafas lega, namun tercekat setelahnya saat tangan kurang ajar Kim Taehyung mengusap otot perutnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Jeon Jungkook." nama Jungkook terdengar begitu berdosa saat _bass_ Taehyung menggema di gendang telinganya. Wajah Jungkook sontak bersemu tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kalau kau ingin menggodaku, berusahalah lebih keras."

"Mnn.." Jungkook menahan nafasnya ketika ujung bibir Tae menyentuh telinganya. Tubuh Jungkook reflek menegang."

"Asal kau tahu, seleraku bukan ini…" Taehyung menyentuh pipi mulus Jungkook. "Bakpao daging."

Jungkook melotot kesal. Taehyung bilang pipinya apa tadi?

"Apalagi ini…" Tangan Taehyung kembali mengusap otot di perut Jungkook, lalu menyentilknya usil. "Roti sobek.. ckckck…"

Dan wajah Jungkook sukses memerah, antara malu dan menahan amarah. Kim Taehyung baru saja melecehkan tubuhnya. Dasar Kim Brengsek Muka Taembok!

Alien tidak normal! Mana ada manusia yang tak tergoda dengan _abs sexy_ seorang Jeon Jungkook?

"Begini saja, kita ubah konsep foto untuk _catalog_. Aku akan bergabung denganmu. Lagipula Yoongi _hyung_ bilang semuanya terserah padaku asal hari ini aku memberikan _file_ foto yang sudah matang kepadanya, plus mengunggah satu foto sebagai _teaser_ untuk _catalog_ yang akan dirilis besok. Kau… model amatir." jemari kurus Taehyung menyentil kening Jungkook. "Tidak boleh protes."

Jungkook hanya bisa bungkam menatap Taehyung pergi meninggalkan dapur sambil mencerna kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Tae kepadanya barusan.

Bergabung dengan Jungkook, maksudnya apa?

Dan kenapa Taehyung lama sekali kembalinya?

Hampir lima menit menunggu, Taehyung kembali dengan membawa _tripod-_ nya. Rambutnya entah mengapa terlihat berantakan, dan ya Tuhan! Kim Taehyung _topless!_

Jungkook hampir menjerit histeris saat melihat _i_ dolanya berjalan ke arahnya. Otot-otot di perut kecoklatan Taehyung terlihat samar, tapi entah mengapa itu membuat Jungkook merasa 'panas'.

"Tersihir dengan pesonaku, hmm?" Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook terperanjat kaget saat ia memasang _tripod_ dan kameranya di samping Jungkook, ia melihat melalui _viewfinder_ ke arah ia datang tadi, mengatur ini-itu yang Jungkook tidak tahu, lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Nah, Kookie.. kuserahkan padamu. Kau hanya tinggal memencet _shutter_ ini saat aku memberikan aba-aba. Mengerti?"

Jungkook reflek menggeleng. Seumur-umur, Jungkook hanya pernah menggunakan kamera ponsel miliknya, juga kamera _digital_ milik ayahnya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia disuruh memegang DSLR untuk _project_ penting **Agust D**? Taehyung pasti bercanda.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Kookie… kau hanya perlu memencet ini saat aku memberikan aba-aba. Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke? Aku akan mengeditnya kalau ada yang tidak pas."

Dan Jungkook menurut begitu saja. Dia tidak perlu melihat melalui _viewfinder_ karena Taehyung mengaturnya agar Jungkook bisa melihat dirinya melalui layar. Tangan Jungkook terlihat gemetar. Bukan! Jungkook bukannya grogi karena memegang kamera, dia _nervous_ karena melihat Taehyung melepas kancing celananya longgarnya, menurunkan resletingnya hingga setengah lalu memelorotkan celananya, menunjukkan bagian atas celana dalam yang dipakainya, tulisan **Agust D** terpampang jelas di sana.

"Kookie, kau bisa memencetnya sekarang." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu berlagak menguap, menunggu Jungkook mengambil gambarnya.

"Sudah." Jungkook mencicit, suaranya tercekat.

Posisi tangan Taehyung masih sama, namun kali ini wajahnya menoleh ke arah kamera, menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Jungkook terlalu percaya diri tapi ia merasa Taehyung sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Telunjuk kanan Jungkook hampir terpeleset saat menekan _shutter button._

Setelah merasa cukup melakukan beberapa _pose,_ Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengambil kameranya, melihat hasil _jepretan_ Jungkook sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah puas.

"Kenapa banyak sekali _hyung?"_ Jungkook memecah keheningan. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran kenapa Taehyung melakukan banyak sekali gaya sedangkan ia hanya satu. Itu pun foto dalam keadaan yang tidak siap.

"Aku tidak yakin fotoku bagus. Nanti akan kupilih satu untuk _catalog._ Kalau fotomu, jelas sudah sempurna, jadi aku tidak perlu mengambilnya berulang kali."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, setelahnya Taehyung memindah _tripod_ ke tempat ia berdiri tadi, memerintahkan Jungkook untuk memegang lagi tumpukan makanannya. Jungkook menurut.

"Waktunya sepuluh detik, bertahanlah dalam posisi seperti itu atau kita akan dibunuh Yoongi _hyung_ karena celana dalam kebanggaannya tidak terlihat di foto." Taehyung terkekeh sambil berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Jungkook mesra sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, seolah sedang membisikkan sesuatu.

Tolong digaris bawahi, Taehyung merangkulnya mesra. Dan itu membuat Jungkook tertunduk malu sambil memeluk erat tumpukan _snack-_ nya . Tae mengulangi _scene_ seperti itu beberapa kali. Mengecek -mengatur timer -kembali merangkul Jungkook hingga bunyi _shutter_ terdengar. Begitu terus hingga ia merasa cukup.

 _Scene_ selanjutnya, Taehyung meminta Jungkook duduk di atas meja, lalu menumpahkan _potato chips_ ke selangkangan Jungkook, membuat si empunya malu bukan main. Apalagi saat Taehyung berdiri di samping meja, tepat di sela-sela kaki Jeon muda yang setengah mengangkang. Tae menyingkap sedikit kemeja Jungkook, menunjukkan _abs_ si _namja_ lebih muda. Tangan kiri Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat kamera yang diposisikan di depan wajahnya, mengarah ke selangkangannya dan selangkangan Jungkook yang dipenuhi keripik kentang.

Seperti yang Taehyung yakini, dirinya memang _food blogger_ profesional. Keahliannya adalah menangkap gambar makanan. Dan yang coba diabadikannya kali ini adalah segerombolan keripik kentang rasa bawang dengan latar yang sedikit… erotis?

"H - _hyung…_ apa boleh fotonya begini?" Jungkook mati-matian menahan rona di pipinya. Taehyung benar-benar mesum.

"Tentu saja. Yoongi _hyung_ menyerahkan semuanya padaku." Taehyung terlihat makin asyik dengan dunianya. Kali ini ia melepas celana panjangnya, meletakkannya di paha kanan Jungkook. Dari posisi kamera yang sama, kini terlihat jelas kalau Taehyung menggunakan _trunks_ hitam. Sangat kontras dengan _briefs_ putih Jungkook.

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jungkook bergerak waspada, membuat Taehyung berdecih kesal.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti _potato chips-_ nya remuk." mengehela nafas berat, Taehyung mencoba bersabar. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jungkook jelas-jelas mencoba menggodanya, sekarang Jungkook sendiri yang malah merona dan salah tingkah.

 _Abs_ dan tubuh atletisnya hanya sebuah pajangan.

"Uhh… sudah apa belum?"

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya saat Jungkook mulai terlihat risih. Sebenarnya Tae sudah berhenti mengambil gambar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja, melihat Jungkook yang merona sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Satu foto lagi di sini dan kita pindah." dengan wajah datarnya, Taehyung meletakkan kamera di belakang Jungkook, di ujung meja, lalu mengatur timer. Setelahnya Tae bergerak cepat untuk memposisikan dirinya di tempat semula. Kali ini dengan kurang ajarnya meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda terperanjat dan membusurkan tubuhnya.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Taehyung mengacuhkan wajah Jungkook yang semerah tomat. Ia malah fokus dengan kamera dan hasil fotonya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook, Taehyung membawa kamera beserta _tripod-_ nya ke ruang tengah. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara _bass-_ nya yang naik beberapa nada menyadarkan lamunan pemuda Jeon yang maish berada di dapur.

"Kookie- _ah_.. _Hurry up and c'mere!"_

Mengabaikan rasa kagetnya, yang lebih muda setengah berlari menuju ruang tegah. Taehyung meminta Taehyung berdiri di dekat _sofa_ sementara dirinya mengatur _timer_ kamera yang diletakkan dua meter dari _sofa._

" _Perfect."_ gumam Taehyung meninggalkan kamera, berjalan ke arah Jungkook lalu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga terduduk di _sofa._ Tae lalu menaiki tubuh modelnya, tak lupa membuka paha yang lebih muda, setengah membelainya.

"Mmm.." Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat, sementara Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Oke.. tampilan bagian belakang _briefs_ dan _trunks_ sudah beres." dengan sengaja Taehyung bangkit meninggalkan Jungkook dan malah asyik melihat kameranya.

" _Hyung…_ jangan bilang aku terlihat _bottom_ di foto." pekik Jungkook ngawur. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghilangkan debaran nista di jantungnya akibat ulah Taehyung barusan. Sayangnya, Jungkook memilih topik pembicaraan yang salah.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Kookie- _ah?_ Dilihat dari manapun, kau itu manis. Apalagi jika disandingkan denganku. _"_

"Uhh…" Jungkook bungkam. Ogah mengakui. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya samoai tidak menyadari Taehyung yang mengganti lensa kameranya dengan lensa _fix,_ meletakkan kameranya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dengan _sofa_.

"Jungkookie, kita masih butuh beberapa foto. Tahan dirimu, oke?" Taehyung terkekeh, meminta Jungkook untuk menahan entah-apa.

Memangnya apa yang harus Jungkook tahan?

Mata hitam Jungkook mengikuti tatapan Taehyung yang menatap lurus ke selangkangannya sambil menyeringai.

 _Shit._

"I -ini tidak seperti yang terlihat."

Dan Taehyung terbahak. Dia mengabaikan wajah Jungkook yang semerah kepiting rebus dan malah duduk di sampingnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi gundukan setengah tegang di paha Jungkook. Walau begitu, tulisan **Agust D** di _briefs_ Jungkook masih terlihat. Tangan Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk menekan _shutter button_ di kamera yang berdiri di atas _tripod._

"Hey, Kookie. Kau mencoba menggodaku dengan tubuhmu, hmm?" Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook yang mematung. Bahkan ketika tangan berkuit eksotis Tae mendorongnya hingga berbaring di _sofa,_ Jungkook masih saja terjebak dalam keterkejutannya.

"Ingin menjadi _top_ katamu?" sebelah tangan Tae menelusup ke celana dalam Jungkook. Yang Jungkook tau berikutnya dirinya menahan lenguhan sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung tenang-tenang saja meletakkan kamera di dahi Jungkook, mengarahkan ke selangkangan Jungkook yang mengangkang dengan dirinya berada di antaranya.

"A -aku berusaha keras, tahu!" Jungkook mencoba tenang walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suaranya mulai bergetar. Dan Taehyung mulai bergerak. Jungkook tidak tahu lagi jalan pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan ia mulai ragu apakah sebenarnya tuan Kim yang satu ini adalah seorang _food blogger_ atau seorang bintang film panas.

"Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa tingkat dua fakultas MIPA, jurusan Fisika."

Dan Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana Taehyung tahu tentang itu? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah ngobrol dengan Taehyung. Kecuali sekali, itu pun saat dia masih…

"Tak kusangka, kutu buku yang dulunya terlihat begitu penakut dan lemah dengan tubuh mungilnya bisa berubah menjadi _muscled Bunny_ yang menawan."

Kim Taehyung mengenalnya?

"Jeon Jungkook, tubuhmu yang sekarang ini hanya membuatku semakin melihatmu sebagai _bottom."_

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya saat bibir Taehyung mendekat. Nafas yang lebih muda mulai memburu.

"Kau tahu, pada _arthropoda,_ ukuran betina selalu lebih besar dari pejantannya. Lihat dirimu… bukankah betina Jeon sangat cocok untuk pejantan Kim?"

Dan Jungkook tak mampu menahan desahannya saat Taehyung menjilat, lalu mengulum daun telinganya. Pikiran Jungkook mulai melayang, ia sudah tidak tahu gambar seperti apa yang sang fotografer mesum ambil. Jungkook tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sentuhan-sentuhan seorang Kim Taehyung yang memberikan rangsangan dan sengatan aneh di tubuhnya.

"Mmnhh… Taetae _hyung…"_

"Ssstt… ini tidak akan sakit. Aku janji."

"Ahh.. Ack… _hyuungiee…_ Mmnn… _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berakhir dengan nista! *dibunuh readers*

Ini bukan rate M yang Tiger janjikan. Hanya sekedar kisah tidak jelas sebagai ucapan ulang tahun untuk KIM JUNGKOOK!

 **Happy Birthday Baby Kookie!**

Ehem… sekalian buat pemanasan hahahahah *ditabok Tae*

Jangan lupa baca **Sweet Lie** dan tinggalkan review.

.

.

 **BONUS**

" _Hyung_! Kau harus melihat _catalog_ mu _!"_ Hoseok berteriak heboh. Yoongi yang baru selesai makan dengan malas mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka _website_ **Agust D.** Baginya, Hoseok yang histeris bukan merupakan hal yang perlu digubris. Mungkin Hoseok hanya senang karena Taehyung telah mengunggah _teaser_ untuk _catalog_ celana dalam. Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkannya sebelum pergi tadi.

Jimin dan Namjoon yang sedang berada di dekatnya ikut menengok ponsel pintar Yoongi. Sedetik setelahnya, mereka berempat kompak menyemburkan jus yang sedang mereka minum.

Di ponsel Jimin terpasang foto empat celana dalam, dua _briefs_ berwarna hitam dan putih serta dua _trunks_ berwarna sama. Yang menjadi masalah adalah latar dari keempat _cawat_ tersebut. Walau b _ackground-_ nya _blur_ dan foto tersebut sangat fokus ke celana dalam. Bayi sekalipun bisa mengatakan bahwa latar dari foto itu adalah dua orang manusia yang tengah berpelukan dan bergumul di balik selimut.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Taehyung menambahkan _watermark '_ _ **The Black and White: Hot and Hotter'**_

" **KIM TAEHYUUUUUUNG!"**

Dan sore itu, Min Yoongi sukses memecahkan beberapa keramik mahal di rumah Kim Seokjin.

.

Sekali lagi

 **Happy Birthday Jungkook!**

 **Review juseyooo 3**


End file.
